


Bonding

by mysid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Gen, MWPP post-Hogwarts era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: Baby Harry is bonding with the adults in his life, and they with each other.





	

“That’s the largest nipple I’ve ever seen,” Sirius stated as he watched Lily reposition Harry correctly so his greedy mouth could drink her milk rather than just give her a hickey on the wide café au lait aureole surrounding her nipple. 

“Stop ogling my wife,” James said, as required, without looking up from the large Dark Arts book that he was examining with Remus. 

“I’m not,” Sirius replied. “I was watching Harry. Hungry little lion cub, isn’t he? Besides, she’s all covered up again, Prongsie.” Lily had tucked her shirt down against Harry’s cheek, and between her shirt, Harry’s fuzzy head, and her arm cradling her son, not a hint of breast was showing. “But it is huge,” he stage-whispered as he leaned in conspiratorily toward Lily.

“Compared to what you’re used to seeing,” Remus said with a slight smile, “any woman’s nipple would seem large.”

“No, this is bigger. It’s the size of those two-galleon coins they minted back in ’53 to celebrate the Queen’s coronation.”

“I used to collect those,” James said. “I wonder what I did with them?”

“First of all,” Lily said, “stop talking about my anatomy as if I weren’t here. Second of all, it’s the aureole that’s gotten larger, not the nipple, and it’s a normal side effect of pregnancy and breastfeeding. And third, if Harry’s eyesight is anything like his father’s he needs as large a target as he can get.”

At the sound of Sirius’s laughter, Harry turned his head toward his godfather and stared up at him with bright green eyes. He blinked once and then hungrily returned to his meal.

“Found the target that time,” Sirius said proudly, and he gently fondled the black fuzzy head before wandering over to the dining room table where James and Remus had spread out several books and numerous rolls of parchment to research the use of blood magic in various wards and security spells. They hoped to discover weaknesses in some of the wards used by Death Eaters. And if they found anything that could better help them protect Harry while they were researching, all the better.

Sirius looked up at Lily and Harry just as she reached under her shirt with her free hand and unhooked the left cup of her nursing bra. She then switched sides with Harry with only the slightest hint of skin.

“You’re getting good at that,” he said to her.

She looked up with a smile. “Harry’s getting the hang of it; he doesn’t need as much help getting started. It’s a good thing too. Peter bolts out of the room if he realizes I’m breastfeeding.”

Sirius laughed again. “You need to cover up around James’s straight friends, but can let it all hang out around the poofs.”

Harry had craned his neck around at the sound of Sirius’s laughter. Milk covered his lower lip and chin as he smiled in his godfather’s direction. 

“I think you have an admirer, Sirius,” Lily said. “He recognizes your laugh.”

—Written June 2004

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy little piece was written in response to a challenge posted by Mugglemommy on LiveJournal’s SBRL Glovesmack. Required elements used: two galleons and Lily’s bra.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lily and all the boys around her belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
